New York
by aliendroid
Summary: The continuation of Shino and Kiba's story after they were married in Vegas. Shino and Kiba are dealing with their own issues in New York after being married. The number one issue? Kiba's Mom Tsume. (Second in the "City" series) ShinoKiba Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**New York**_

**Hello! Wow, this is late in the coming. Sorry about that, but I've been held up with my health. Seems my body does hate it when I'm happy and feeling good. Anyways, here's the first chapter to the story you've all be so patient to wait for, thanks!**

**Plot: The continuation of Shino and Kiba's story after they were married in Vegas. Shino and Kiba are dealing with their own issues in New York after being married. The number one issue? Kiba's Mom Tsume. (Second in the "City" series)**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Main Pairing: ShinoKiba**

**Side Pairings: SasuNaru & NejiGaa**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 1: Flight to New York_

Kiba sighed as he placed the last article of clothing into his suitcase. He couldn't remember a time when he felt more terrified. True Naruto, Gaara, and he had gotten into a lot of trouble before, but this was different. Every time before now had been small things, things they could easily get out off. This wasn't one of those things. Facing his mother, and explaining how he had allowed himself to get married was not a simple bit of foolishness.

Tsume Inuzuka was a hard woman to please and even harder to calm down once she was upset. Some people compared her to an alpha female wolf, she scared people that badly. To Kiba that rough exterior held a loving, overprotective mother; one that was going to chew him apart the second he set foot into her house.

Out of all of his friends he came from the most "average" family background. Gaara's family had money from the start, but Temari just made them wealthier with her success. Naruto, he was raised by his globetrotting, erotic novelist godfather Jiraiya. As for himself, Kiba was raised in an upper middle class single parent household. He had an older sister, who was now a veterinarian. His mother, the one who raised him, was a working woman. She worked in a law office as a secretary ever since she graduated college, and had Hanna. As for his dad, well Kiba couldn't remember much about him and didn't dwell on that too much.

If the issue of his family background wasn't enough, there was the question of Shino's. Shino was also raised in a one parent household, but as an only child and by his successful professor father. Shibi Aburame was an entomologist teaching at NYU.

To add fuel to the fire Gaara's new husband, Neji, was from a wealthy family. Old money apparently, Kiba didn't know the specifics. Naruto's husband, Sasuke, was also from money. The difference was Kiba knew where that money came from. The Uchiha's had their hands in nearly everything, but mainly in medicine and pharmaceuticals.

Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara had all met in high school, later meeting their now husbands in college and at work. Gaara was Temari's right hand and event coordinator. Naruto was her cameraman. Anything and everything that had to do with the stage, lights, and film was Naruto's job. Kiba, he handled the models as they prepared. Costumes, makeup, and hair was his department. It was hard, but the three of them somehow managed to keep Temari happy, and every shoot and event running smoothly.

Kiba was so lost in his thoughts, comparing his origins with everyone else's, that he didn't hear Shino walking into the room. When two strong arms wrapped around him he jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Shino apologized as he kissed Kiba's leaping pulse.

"Then don't sneak up on me," Kiba snapped as he turned around and hugged Shino.

"I didn't," Shino responded. He looked down at the top of Kiba's unruly brown locks. He could tell his husband was worried about something, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was too. "She isn't going to freak out," he tried to sooth Kiba.

A mocking snort left Kiba before he pulled away and moved to close his bag up. "You don't know my mom like I do. She isn't going to be happy about this. If we're lucky, we might get off with just a lecture," he said moving the suitcase to join the others.

"And if we're unlucky?" Shino asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he needed Kiba to calm down. An eight hour flight to New York was going to be tiring enough without having to worry about his stressed out spouse.

Kiba looked over to Shino and sighed. "Hell, I don't know! Worst case scenario, she kills us."

Shino nearly gaped at the brunet. He couldn't tell if Kiba was joking or not. "Kiba, don't joke," he scolded.

"I'm not," Kiba sighed. "Look Shino just prepare for the worst, okay? Mom's not going to like this."

Shino decided it was best to give in. If surrendering was going to make Kiba feel better, then he would gladly stop pursing the subject. "Fine," he said. Looking at the bags, he noted the time. "We should get going."

Kiba bit his lip. He was hesitating. But even if he wasted every last possible second he could, it still wouldn't be long enough. Sighing he said, "Yeah, let's go."

Shino signaled for a bellhop to gather the bags while Kiba and he made their way downstairs. Sasuke and Naruto were leaving tomorrow, while Neji and Gaara were already gone. Walking through the foyer of the hotel they braced for the maelstrom outside. Reporters were standing in wait, security barely keeping them at bay. The two shared brief glances before going outside. Instantly they were met with a barrage of questions and flashing camera lights.

"Are you two really together?"

"What is the nature of your relationship?"

"Do your families know?"

"Was this a sudden act? Or was it planned?"

"Are the others involved as well?"

"What is going on?"

"Over here, face over here?"

"Tell us what's going on?"

Finally the limo door was closed and the drone of the reporters was cut off. Kiba sighed and leaned on Shino's shoulder. He wasn't worried about the press getting a picture from inside the limo, the windows were heavily tinted. Once the driver got the bags in the trunk they were off to the airport. Thankfully not McCarran International Airport, but a private airstrip where Temari had a jet waiting for them. It was because of the private flights that they weren't all leaving at once.

_xXx New York xXx_

Shino watched silently as Kiba slept on the flight home. They had both grown up in New York, but had never crossed paths until attending university in Los Angeles. It never ceased to amaze him how he had been able to obtain such an amazing partner as Kiba, and now he was doubly blessed to have him as his spouse. Shino just hoped Kiba felt the same way he did.

He knew Kiba's family situation was difficult, and that his mother was stubborn, but he didn't want this to separate them. Shino hadn't married Kiba because of a bout of drunken stupidity. He loved Kiba, and the only thing the alcohol did was hasten a decision he had already made months ago. True he had been stalling. Purposing to your boyfriend wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially when you're a world class model. Still, he had planned on asking Kiba, and this didn't change that.

Kiba stirred slightly in his sleep and Shino paused in his thoughts to make sure he wasn't waking up. When Kiba turned over and continued sleeping Shino smile. Watching Kiba sleep was always one of his favorite pass times. It was the only time when his puppy's face was completely relaxed. The change was so breathtaking that Shino was jealously protective of the sight. As Kiba slept he looked nearly five years younger, almost childlike in his innocence and peace. How could he let anyone see Kiba like this? He couldn't, and didn't.

Still, the shadow that this sight might be taken from him soon caused Shino to frown. He had to come up with some way to make Tsume Inuzuka see that he was right for her son. He already knew that first he had to apologize for the abrupt wedding, and for not inviting and telling her. After that, after that he had no idea what he was going to do. He had heard his fair share of horror stories revolving around the Inuzuka women, and truth be told he wasn't looking forward to facing off against either of them. Shino just hoped he would only have to deal with them one at a time.

Though Kiba's main worry was his mother, Shino's was Hanna, Kiba's sister. The woman had all but threatened to kill him when Kiba and he started dating. The fact she had three extremely large, highly trained dogs didn't make him feel any more comfortable either. Yes, Shino feared the younger of the Inuzuka women more than the older.

"Wha' you th'nk 'bout?" Kiba's slurred sleep heavy voice reached Shino's ears snapping him from his thoughts.

Smiling he walked across the small alley separating them and kissed Kiba gently. "Nothing, don't worry about it," Shino answered.

"L'ar," Kiba slurred as he curled up next to Shino, who had taken the seat beside him. "You don't get that scrunched up look on your face unless you're thinking about something," Kiba said with a clearer tone.

Shino nearly laughed; instead he allowed his lips to curve into a wider smile. Kiba knew him so well, how could he part with him? "I was considering our options should your sister be at home as well," he answered.

Kiba's dark brown eyes shot wide open. He jumped up, turned, and glared at Shino. "Don't you dare jinx us! If Hanna's home as well then we might as well sign our death certificates now!" he explained.

It was just as Shino had imagined, Hanna was the greater of the two evils. Silently he wondered why Inuzuka women were so scary. "What do you suggest we do if they are both there?" Shino pressed the issue anyways.

They needed a plan of attack, or they would lose before they entered New York airspace. Kiba's worried his bottom lip as he thought it all over. Despite the gravity of the situation, Shino couldn't help but stare at Kiba's mouth. The way that one fang like tooth protruded more than the others was just so cute, and Shino found himself leaning forward before he could do anything about it. Right as Kiba was about to say something he found his lips sealed with Shino's.

The smaller brunet gaped at his husband, before sighing, and giving into the bliss of kissing him. Their arms wrapped around each other, their tongues slipped and slid against the other's, and they just allowed time and the world to slip away. They were so lost in their make out session that when the pilot's voice came over the intercom announcing 20 minutes till landing, they barely heard him.

"I think we should just tell them the truth, and hope for the best," Kiba finally said. He realized he was in Shino's lap, and had no memory of how he had gotten there. That wasn't too unusual though, rather normal for them actually, so he ignored his new position and continued talking. "Mom and Sis already know about the situation, so if we're honest about everything maybe they won't kill us as quickly."

"I would prefer not to die at all," Shino said. He had been hoping for a bit more than that. "You know, we could always tell them about the fact I already planned to purpose," he suggested.

Kiba's eyes widened again, and he blushed. After they had woken up married Shino had confessed to wanting to purpose, and that's why they hadn't gotten the annulment. Kiba didn't know if that news would be enough to appease his mother and sister. "We could try it," he agreed. "Though, don't get your hopes up."

Shino smiled and kissed Kiba again. It was only a quick peck, but it conveyed his gratitude well enough. "I love you Kiba," he whispered as he rested his forehead against Kiba's and tightened his hold on him.

Kiba smiled and returned the embrace. "And I love you, Shino."

_xXx New York xXx_

Tsume Inuzuka was staring at her front door like a hawk watching a mouse on the forest floor. She knew they would be arriving soon; Temari had called and warned her. She wasn't happy to learn that her baby boy had been married off in Vegas of all places, but she was even less happy about how she had learned of the nuptials. Of all things she had to hear about the marriage along with everyone else watching the five o'clock news.

"Mother, if you keep glaring at the door like that you'll burn a hole directly through it," Hanna said handing her mother a fresh cup of coffee.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Tsume snapped.

"They will be soon," Hanna promised. Just as the words left her lips two figures appeared outside the frosted glass windows, and their dogs started to bark in greeting to the familiar humans. "Well," Hanna looked over to Tsume with a smile, "Let's welcome them home."

Tsume's lips curved up in a smile mimicking her daughter's, a cryptic smile. "Yes, let's," Tsume agreed moving to the door.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, what do you think is going to happen?**

**Voice: Cruel! How could you end it there?**

**Me: Simple I -**

**Voice: Stopped typing, yes I know! You know what I meant!**

**Me: Because I wanted to.**

**Voice: Fine, at least it's an honest answer. Anyways please review, and thank you for reading the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**New York**_

**My updates may be late over the next couple of weeks. I had a death in my family, and am dealing with that right now. I'm writing when I have the time, or when I need a distraction or a way to vent. **

**Plot Bunny: Camille **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Terror of Inuzuka Women_

Kiba hesitated as he reached out, his finger millimeters from the doorbell. His hand shook slightly as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to do this, not like this. If he could pick any circumstances to be seeing his mother under, this one would be at the far bottom of that list.

"Kiba, are you okay?" Shino asked setting a hand on his shoulder.

With worried eyes Kiba looked up into Shino's guarded gaze. He took a deep breath, ready to answer, but was cut off by the barking of multiple dogs. His eyes widened in horror as he counted the separate barks. _'1, 2, 3, 4! Oh please no, Hana can't be here!' _Kiba begged internally.

"Kiba?" Shino tried again. Kiba had gone suddenly pale at the sound of the dogs barking. The color draining from his face was beginning to worry Shino greatly.

"Silence! Sit!" The orders came from the other side of the door. The voice was definitely feminine in nature, but it sounded too young to be Tsume. Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as the reality of their situation sank in.

As the barking ceased the door opened revealing two smiling brunet women. The older one, Tsume Inuzuka, had shaggy brown hair much like Kiba's. She was wearing straight leg blue jeans, a flannel button up shirt, and what appeared to be hiking boots. Her arms were crossed in front of her, a strange glint in her eyes.

The other woman, the younger and obviously Hana Inuzuka, was dressed a bit more formally. She was wearing black slacks, a chocolate brown blouse, heels, and had her straight long brown hair pinned back with a golden burette. Her hands were positioned on her hips, and she had a very similar look in her eyes as her mother's.

Kiba felt himself shiver, and the need to run crept up on him quickly. Still he held his ground, though that could have been because of Shino's hand for all he knew, and not his own will. He had never seen his mother and sister looking so joyous. It was terrifying! They looked like two wolves that had just been presented with injured prey, ready for the slaughter. This was not good, not good at all! If they were smart they would turn around, get back in the rental car, and drive as fast as possible to Canada.

"So," Tsume's voice was calm, a good sign that she was plotting something, "Are you two going to come inside?"

"Or are we going to have this discussion outside? In full view of the neighbors," Hana asked, her tone equally calm, and perhaps sweet.

Kiba didn't like this situation more and more. The women in his family weren't nice and sweet, they sure has the hell weren't calm. Something had to be up. Before Kiba could deny his sister and mother, Shino step forward. Kiba gaped at his husband. What was he thinking? Didn't he know that going up against them together was like fighting a dragon unarmed? It was suicide!

"Thank you, and sorry we couldn't get here sooner," Shino said politely.

"No worries," Tsume acknowledged.

Now Kiba knew something was up. His mom would never have said that under these conditions. If anything she would have went into a full on rant right then and there. What were they up too?

"Kiba," Shino called drawing him out of his storming and negative thoughts. "Let's go inside," he suggested as he grabbed his hand, and practically forced Kiba into the house.

Kiba wanted to protest, and he tried, but every time he tried to say something the words died in his throat with one look from his sister or mother. It was like they knew he didn't want to be there. Not that anyone could blame him. This was a disaster just waiting to be triggered. Still, despite his inner protests they continued walking down the hall until they came to the parlor.

Tsume urged them to take a seat so Shino guided Kiba to a couch and made him sit down. Kiba didn't want to sit, he wanted to run! Now they were inside, which meant they had nowhere to run. Just as the thought crossed Kiba's mind the four dogs they heard earlier came in. Instantly they went to Kiba and greeted him. Distracted for a moment by the animals Kiba took a minute to pet each one and say hello.

"They certainly have missed you," Hana said taking a seat next to Tsume on the opposite couch. "You've been gone so long that I was worried they had forgotten your scent. Wouldn't want them attacking you by accident," she laughed.

Kiba gulped and tensed. "Of course not," he managed to say. His mind was panicking even more than ever now! His sister never hinted at the brothers attacking anyone unless she was really upset.

"So, you two have something to tell us?" Tsume asked cracking the tab on a Dr Pepper.

"Yes," Shino answered. He sat up a bit straighter, and grabbed Kiba's hand. Kiba looked over to Shino, his heart thumping wildly. He had thought that Shino was calm, but Kiba could feel his pulse through their connected hands. He was just as nervous as he was. Despite his obvious discomfort he was willing to go through this for him. Kiba was touched by the thought.

"Well then, what is it?" Hana prompted.

Kiba took a deep breath and said, "Shino and I were married in Vegas."

Shino looked over to him, and Kiba just knew that if he could see Shino's eyes they would be filled with shock. It was obvious he hadn't expected him to speak up. But he couldn't allow Shino to do all the talking, what kind of spouse would he be if he did that?

"We know," Tsume said, her voice dropping slightly. "And you also know that that isn't what we want to hear."

Kiba bit his bottom lip and gripped Shino's hand tighter. This was it, this was what he had been preparing himself for. His mother and sister's wrath was going to come down upon them swifter than any divine judgment could.

"I want to know is how this happened? Why I wasn't informed of the situation? And why I had to find out about it the way I did?" Tsume snapped. "Of all the ways to let us know, we had to find out through the news. The news Kiba! Have you any idea how that feels?"

"No ma'am," Kiba answered, his head bowed.

"If it's any consolation, we did plan to tell you in person," Shino explained. "We weren't expecting the media to get wind of the marriage."

"When?" Hana asked. "When were you planning to tell us?"

"Once we returned from our vacation," Kiba answered.

"So, you couldn't even be bothered to call us and inform us of your new marital status?" Tsume hissed.

"We were trying to figure out how to tell you!" Kiba defended.

"The truth would have been sufficient!" Tsume countered. "Have I not made myself clear in these matters? All I want from you children is the truth, nothing more."

"Then I'll tell you the truth," Kiba barked. "I love Shino. We had some drinks, and we got married. When we woke up the next married and realized what happened we talked it out. Shino confessed to wanting to propose already, so we decided to just stick with the marriage and start our married lives together early. Happy?!" he barked.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," Tsume growled as she stood from her seat, towering over Kiba.

"I'm not a child anymore!" Kiba growled back, also standing. His mother and he were nose to nose, teeth bared at one another.

"Kiba, calm down," Shino instructed.

"Mother, that's enough," Hana sighed. "We'll never get anything accomplished at this rate."

Kiba and Tsume shared one last heated glare before retaking their seats. Hana and Shino sighed. "Anyways, what I would like to know is how you are going to deal with the situation?" Hana asked.

Shino answered, "We plan to hold a press conference and address the issue then. "

"So you plan to come out then?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Shino answered.

"What do you plan to tell Shibi?" Tsume asked, her eyes boring through Shino's glasses.

"My father?" Shino paused and considered what he was going to tell his father. "The truth I guess. I'm sure he's heard the news by now."

"Oh he has," Tsume smiled. "He called not too long ago. I promised I'd send you two over to his place once we were done here."

Shino's eyes widened behind his shades, and Kiba groaned. Not only did they have to deal with his family, they had to deal with Shino's? Things were looking bleaker and bleaker by the minute. _'At least Shibi is a calm person,' _Kiba thought. That one consolation was enough to keep him from completely dreading the experience to come.

"You will go see him," Tsume instructed. She wasn't giving them the option. It was obvious they either went to see Shibi Aburame, or they dealt with whatever consequences they had thought up.

"Yes ma'am," Shino answered.

"Good," Tsume smiled. "Now, let's talk about your plans."

Kiba paled as his sister and mother pulled out what looked like a long list of things they wanted covered.

_xXx New York xXx_

Kiba stretched and sighed as he sat in the passenger seat of the rental car. They had spent nearly two hours discussing things with his mother and sister. Wills, insurance both health and life, living arrangements, anything and everything that might be involved in their lives was brought up. His mother even brought up children! Of course the topic was on adoption only, but still that was just asking too much. They had just gotten married.

As Kiba fretted about the craziness of his mother his phone started to ring. Without checking caller ID, he knew it was Gaara because of the ring tone, he took the phone out of his pocket, and answered it.

"So, how are things going with Neji's family?" he asked.

"_Pretty good actually,"_ Gaara answered. _"They asked me to sign a pre-nuptial agreement, but other than that there wasn't a lot of drama involved."_

"Did you sign it?" Kiba asked.

"_I did,"_ Gaara sighed. _"It was obvious that if I didn't they would start protesting the marriage."_

"Well at least your visit was painless," Kiba grumbled.

"_Yeah, about that,"_ Gaara's voice sounded sympathetic, _"How bad was it exactly?"_

"Mom is crazy. Sis needs a hobby other than my personal life. And Shino is a gem. Other than that not much to tell," Kiba answered. He smiled over to Shino when he gripped his hand and squeezed it gently.

"_That bad huh?"_ Gaara wasn't fooled. He knew the visit had been close to torturous.

"As I said, their crazy," Kiba repeated. A soft laugh came over the phone and Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Naruto? What are you doing on the phone?" he demanded.

"_Gaara thought it would be easier to conference the call,"_ the blonde answered. _"Anyways, I'm glad to know the visit went as expected. I leave tomorrow to handle both Sasuke's and my families."_

Kiba cringed. Now if anyone was going to have to jump through hoops and walk through fire to get their marriage approved with was Naruto and Sasuke. "Good luck with that," Kiba said.

"_Yeah, well don't jinx us,"_ Naruto sighed. _"I'm just hoping Sasuke's family tradition of no divorce holds."_

"_Doubtful,"_ Gaara snapped. _"They'll probably be more than happy to throw it to the wind at a moment's notice."_

"Yeah, but the Uchihas like Naruto, don't they?" Kiba asked.

"_For now,"_ Gaara responded.

"_Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,"_ Naruto drawled._ "Anyways, I have to go help Sasuke finish packing. Talk to you both later."_

"_Yeah, I have to go too,"_ Gaara said. _"Neji and I have to meet with Temari and Shikamaru to file the paperwork for Neji's transfer over to the company."_

"Got it, we're on our way to see Shino's dad," Kiba said. They all shared a pained sigh before disconnecting the call.

"So, everything going well with them?" Shino asked as he drove.

"For now," Kiba answered.

The two sat in silence the rest of the way to Shino's childhood home. As they drove Kiba went over a list of things he would have to do once he got back home to LA. Akamaru would require a good few hours of play time. He knew the dog service he had taking care of him was great, but he still needed to play with him when he got home. It was only right after leaving him alone for so long. That was the only part about Kiba's job he hated, it required leaving his dog behind more often than not. Sometimes he got lucky and could take him along.

After making sure Akamaru was happy he would have to go through his mail, check his messages, pay any pending bills, and check his schedule for any upcoming events. If there were any close enough he would have to make arrangements with his team and set up times to discuss what needed to be done. After all that, there was the small matter of planning the conference with everyone. Though it was important, it had to fit into everyone schedule, and that would be tricky with Neji, Sasuke, and Shino.

"You look worried," Shino's voice cut through Kiba's thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Kiba blinked several times before saying, "Just doing some pre-planning."

Shino smiled. "You know, you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at you, but you are pretty responsible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba scoffed.

"I'm complimenting you," Shino laughed as he ruffled Kiba's hair.

"Didn't sound like it," Kiba mumbled.

After another five minutes Shino parked the car outside a nice suburban, two story, white house. Getting out of the car the two linked hands, took deep breaths, and walked up the pathway leading to the dark wood door. Shino reached out and pressed the doorbell.

"One minute," Shibi's voice came through the solid barrier clearly. The couple waited on pins and needles as Shibi made his way to the door. There was a brief pause of movement before the door opened. "I see you two made it here without running away," Shibi said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, don't just stand there come in."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And ROUND 2 will begin in the next chapter!**

**Voice: Shibi-san isn't that bad. He'll be understanding of the situation and accepting.**

**Me: Is that your prediction for the next chapter?**

**Voice: Yes!**

**Me: Okay then. Please review and give me your predictions about how Shibi will handle the situation!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**New York**_

**So I know you have all been waiting patiently to see what Shibi-san's reaction is going to be. Well, wait no longer! Here is the next chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Camille **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Father's Judgment_

There comes a time in every person's life when they are faced with absolute terror, today was that day for Kiba. Out of everything he had faced - Temari, his mom, sister, high school graduation - none of it compared to the mind numbing terror of sitting in Shino's childhood home living room across from a gravely silent Shibi Aburame. He had thought Shino was unnerving when he didn't talk, but he was nothing compared to Shibi. The man had apparently perfected silent intimidation. He just sat there, looking at them over the rim of his glasses.

Kiba couldn't say anything, he couldn't move, and he couldn't look away from the man sitting in front of him. He felt like he was some small animal caught in the gaze of a predator. He really needed for someone to break the unbearable silence and tension in the room.

"I love him Father, and I plan to stay with him." Shino's calm voice did exactly that, giving Kiba the break he needed. It was like air came rushing into his lungs and the lights came on. He finally broke eye contact with Shibi and looked over to Shino, a gentle smile forming.

"I can see that," Shibi responded with an equally calm tone. "It still doesn't explain why you wouldn't contact me about this sooner. I didn't even know you were planning on asking him to marry you."

Kiba gaped, his eyes darting back and forth between Shino and his father. "You didn't talk about it with Shibi-san?" Kiba asked.

"I was still trying to figure out how I was going to ask you," Shino answered looking at Kiba. "I did plan on discussing it with you Father," he said to his dad.

"So, you were hesitating," Shibi countered.

"No," Shino denied. "I wasn't hesitating, I was just trying to figure out how to go about it. Kiba," Shino smiled over at the smaller brunet, "Is everything to me. I didn't want to mess it up, and risk losing him."

Kiba frowned. "Are you serious?" he asked causing the two men to look at him, shocked by his outburst. He didn't care, he was far too upset that Shino had been hesitating because of him. "You didn't ask me sooner because you thought I was going to say no and leave you? Do you honestly think I would have done that?"

"Kiba," Shino tried to calm the suddenly angered brunet.

"No," Kiba stood up, a glare firmly in place. "Damn it, I love you Shino, but you can be so stupid!"

Without saying anything else he walked out of the living room, out the back door, and into the back yard. Shino started to get up to follow him, but Shibi stopped him. "No, let me talk to him," he said standing up.

Shino nodded, his head dropping slightly. This was what he had feared most of all. Kiba was always pushing forward, never looking back, and barely giving anything a second thought. That was what it was like when they had first gotten together. Kiba had just barged into his life and stayed. He had buried deep into his heart and cemented himself there, never budging. Shino knew that Kiba wouldn't understand his caution in the matter. Kiba knew what he wanted and just went for it. Shino envied that about him. His unwavering spirit that just forged forward was blinding.

"This is why I didn't say anything," Shino whispered to himself.

_xXx New York xXx_

Kiba was seething. He loved Shino with every fiber of his being, so why would he be hesitant in asking him to marry him? It just didn't make any damn sense. He thought he had made that extremely clear. Of course he knew Shino was a cautious and think it through kind of person, after all it had taken Shino nearly five months to confess to him after he had already said what he felt.

"He's a completely idiot," Kiba growled as he kicked at a patch of grass.

"He is, but he's also sincere." Kiba spun around, his eyes landing on Shibi. "You know, when I found out about the marriage it wasn't that I was mad about that. It was the fact I hadn't been told."

Kiba lowered his gaze, shame filling his brown eyes. "And we're both sorry for not telling you about it sooner."

Shibi smiled, shocking Kiba slightly. "So you see it as the both of you?"

Blinking Kiba regarded the older man in front of him. "Of course I see it as us both. We're married," Kiba said.

"But you just walked out," Shibi countered.

Kiba took a deep breath, "I needed some fresh air."

"Shino's worried that you're mad at him," Shibi said.

"I am," Kiba acknowledged. Shibi lifted an eyebrow. It was a gesture Kiba knew well. Shino did it often whenever he wanted Kiba to explain further. Despite himself a small smile found its way across his lips. "I'm upset that he would think that I would leave him because he wants to be married. Sure even if I didn't want to, which I do, I would have asked to be given some time to think it all over."

"But you don't think," Shibi countered. Kiba gaped at him. "I remember when you first got together, you were extremely gung-ho. You're like Tsume in that regard."

Kiba laughed, "Yeah, everyone says that. But even someone like me can think about it if it's this important. I mean it's our life together that we're talking about? He makes it seem like I would just up and leave him."

"It's happened before, couples breaking up because one of them is too afraid to take the next step," Shibi explained. "Perhaps his cautious personality is my fault, but it is a part of him."

"I know that," Kiba sighed. "It's just frustrating."

"I'm sure Shino's feeling the same way right now," Shibi explained.

Kiba bowed his head. He closed his eyes and tried to consider things from Shino's view. He knew Shino was always over thinking things, considering every possibility. But even if he thought about things logically he always seemed to be able to remove the emotional side of situations. Like with the proposal, Shino didn't even stop to consider how much Kiba loved him. His cold logical side was entirely aggravating. He loved Shino, but he wished the guy would realize how much.

"You should go talk to him," Shibi instructed. "I think before you try and convince me to support this wedding, you should work out your problems."

Kiba felt a small stabbing sensation in his heart. "Okay," he whispered and began walking back inside.

Shibi watched as Kiba retreated back inside, a secret smile playing on his face. He had already made his mind up before they had arrived at the house, but he needed to know that they were happy with this choice. Marriage was a hard road, and it wasn't meant to be just jumped into. He knew those two cared deeply for each other, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

_xXx New York xXx_

Shino was still sitting in the same spot he had been when his father had gone after Kiba. His mind was in utter turmoil, and only sinking deeper as he sat there. He had no way of knowing what his father could be talking to Kiba about. He could only just hope that whatever it was he wouldn't tell Kiba to give up.

"Shino." Shino's head snapped up at the sound of Kiba's voice, his thoughts grinding to a sudden halt. Kiba's eyes were filled with uncertainty. Dread filled Shino. "We need to talk."

"Okay," Shino said sitting straight.

Kiba sat beside him, and instantly reached for his hand. "Your dad brought up a good point," he said. Shino didn't respond. "He said we need to work out our problems."

"I didn't realize we had any," Shino said.

"Apparently we do," Kiba whispered. "We don't seem to trust each other's judgment."

Shino's eyes widened. "Kiba I trust you," he said quickly.

"Then why did you hesitate so much in asking me to marry you?" Kiba asked. "If we hadn't gotten drunk, would you have even asked me?"

"Of course," Shino answered.

"When?!" Kiba demanded. "After I had expressed a desire to get married, like when we got together? Were you going to leave the final say to me? Can you not make up your mind? Sometimes you don't have to think so hard about things. Just go with your feelings, what's so hard about that?"

"I'm not you Kiba," Shino responded. "I can't just leap into things."

"So I just leap?" Kiba's voice filled with hurt.

Shino looked at Kiba, hurt filling him as well. He didn't like where this was going. "No, that isn't what I meant."

"You think it was easy for me to tell you I love you that time? To just come out and put every piece of who I am out there?" Tears fell from Kiba's eyes. "Why can't you just once consider how people feel?"

"Kiba," Shino reached out, but Kiba drew away from him. "Please."

"No," Kiba snapped. "Enough." Shino's eyes widened. "I'm going to go back to my mom's place for the night. You stay here."

"Wait, no," Shino grabbed Kiba's hand hoping to stop him from leaving.

"Bye," Kiba whispered, a tear falling and hitting their adjoined hands.

"Kiba!" Shino shouted as Kiba drew away from him and out of the house. It took Shino all of three seconds to be up and running to the door. "Kiba!" he called as he saw Kiba getting into the rental. "Don't do this," he demanded.

Kiba locked the door, a sad smile on his lips as he mouthed, 'Good bye.' Kiba put the car in drive and left.

"Kiba," Shino felt like his heart was being wrenched from his chest as he watched Kiba drive away. He stood there, watching the car disappear. The second Kiba was out of sight he dashed back into the house, grabbed the phone book, and started looking for the number of a cab.

"What are you doing?" Shibi asked coming into the house.

"Going after him," Shino answered.

"Calm down first," Shibi instructed. "Think about this."

"No!" Shino snapped. "How do you think this started? It's because I think too damn much."

"He needs to accept that side of you," Shibi stated calmly.

Shino froze in dialing the number into his cellphone. He looked up at his father, and asked, "What did you say to him?" Shibi remained silent. "Outside, what did you say to him?!" Shino demanded.

"I only told him he needs to accept you as you are," Shibi answered.

Shino's eyes narrowed, his anger growing replacing his hurt at Kiba leaving. "He does accept me," Shino said.

"It doesn't seem like it," Shibi said.

"Then you aren't paying attention! Kiba is the only person who has not judged me based on my outward image. He took the time to get to know me and accepts even the hard parts to love," Shino declared.

"Then why did he leave?" Shibi asked.

The pain was back. With that one question the pain was back a million fold. "That's why I'm going after him," Shino answered. He said nothing else as he pressed call on his phone and ordered the cab. _'Kiba's trying to make a point, so I'm going to make one as well,' _Shino decided as he walked out to the cab.

_xXx New York xXx_

Tsume and Hanna had been surprised when Kiba returned, alone, tears running down his face. It didn't take them long to realize he had just done something, something he was regretting. Kiba got out of the car and ran to his mother and sister, instantly being wrapped in their arms. It took them some time to get him calm, but he finally told them what was going on and why he had left Shino. They had both been understanding, but harsh in their response.

"You really don't think things through do you," Tsume scolded as she set a warm cup of coffee in front of Kiba.

"I figured it's the only way to make him understand," Kiba answered.

"By running away?" Hanna asked skeptically.

Kiba nodded. "I wanted to push him against a wall so he'll finally see that thinking calmly isn't always a good thing."

"Again, by running away? Surely you could have thought of a better way," Hanna re-asked.

"No, not really," Kiba answered. "As you said, I didn't really think about it."

"So, what are going to do now?" Tsume asked.

"Wait," Kiba answered. "I'll wait."

Tsume and Hanna shared a quick glance. Kiba was obviously not certain that his decision was the right one.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Kiba has left Shino, to teach him a lesson? Will Shino pass? **

**Voice: You are CRUEL!**

**Me: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**New York**_

**It's November! That means Thanksgiving, which means my mom's home cooking! I'm so happy! Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille **

**Rating: M (full affect for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Lesson Learned_

Kiba sighed as he sat alone in the living room. He was really starting to regret his decision to leave Shino. Sure, Kiba realized what he was trying to do was reckless, but Shino couldn't be so controlled all the time. It just wasn't healthy to be so cautious all the time. Kiba just didn't understand how anyone in the modeling business could be so held back. It was frustrating!

'_I'm just getting myself worked up,'_ Kiba calmed himself. _'This was so stupid!'_

As Kiba struggled with his decision Hana and Tsume watched on from the hallway. They were both worried about him, but this was something he had chosen himself. They couldn't just go in there and tell him it was all going to be okay, because they didn't know if it was going to be okay. They had no way of knowing if Shino really was on his way there. They hoped he was, for Kiba's sake. He looked near tears again. This couldn't be good for him, just sitting there and waiting. He was an Inuzuka after all, and they were not ones for just waiting. They were people of action, and results.

Suddenly he let out an aggravated growl and tousled his hair with his hands. The two women could tell he was nearing his breaking point. Only another hour or so and he would snap.

"What's taking Shino so long?" Tsume whispered in Hana's ear.

"No idea," Hana answered.

"I can hear you!" Kiba snapped. He glared over at the two women, who quickly ducked behind the wall and out of sight. Kiba sighed and stood up. Pacing the living room he started asking himself the same thing. Sure he knew Shino was a think everything through kind of person, but he had hoped he wouldn't be so slow in reacting this time! _'I mean, this is us he's putting on the line,' _Kiba stopped mid-step his eyes widening._ 'Well actually I'm the one that put us on the line.'_ He sighed, this time tears did fall.

He had just risked his relationship with Shino, their marriage, all for what? To teach his husband to be a bit more compulsive? Fear and self loathing filled the brunet male. What if this didn't work? What if Shino just stayed at his father's house? What if he wanted to annual the marriage now?

"Oh god," Kiba felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought of Shino wanting to leave him. He couldn't handle that. After already being connected so deeply he couldn't just lose him. Just the mere idea made him feel like he was going to lose himself.

"Shino," he whispered into the empty room. His voice was torn, tears chocking him. "Shino, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Kiba's eyes shot wide open, his breathing ceased, and he grew incredibly still at the sound of Shino's voice coming from behind him. Slowly Kiba turned until he was looking at the very man he had just thought he lost. Shino was panting and gripping the wall tightly, sweat beading down the sides of his face. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell," he said with a lopsided smile adoring his lips.

To be truthful when Shino's cab had hit a road block he had waited exactly three minutes before jumping out, throwing several bills at the driver, and running down the streets. He had dodged cars, bikes, newspaper stands, food stalls, and homeless people. He had pushed his way through crowds and outrun stray dogs. He hadn't worked so hard in his life to get somewhere, but he had never been so desperate before.

When he reached the Inuzuka residence he hadn't even knocked. Opening the door he was greeted by the dogs, who instantly led him to the living room, where he found Kiba crying and apologizing to him. Now he was looking at his husband's tear streaked face, and he couldn't think of a moment he found Kiba more wonderful than right then and there.

"Shino," Kiba whispered, his heart in his throat as he cautiously approached him.

Shino nodded his head and closed the distance between them, pulling Kiba flush against him, and hugging him tightly. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," Shino whispered just as softly.

"Shino," Kiba cried clinging to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you away like that. But I was just so scared that you were being hesitant because of me. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Shino couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. His precious Kiba was crying and apologizing to him in a desperate ramble. How could he not find this person adorable? "It's alright Kiba," Shino soothed kissing him into silence. Breaking apart he stared into his impossibly large brown eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," he repeated.

Tears reformed in Kiba's eyes. Afraid he'd say more embarrassing stuff, he pulled Kiba down and reconnected their lips in a heated kiss. Shino's arms tightened around Kiba as they tried to devour the other. Their tongues danced inside their mouths. Their hands gripped the other's hair, pulling them closer. Soon Kiba was backing Shino toward the sofa. When Shino's knees hit the front of the furniture they tumbled down, Kiba landing in Shino's lap. Still their lips remained locked.

"Kiba, your mom and sister," Shino managed to say as he felt Kiba grind against him. As if in answer to his half spoken question the sound of Hana's Escalade starting up and pulling out reached their ears. Kiba looked toward the window confused for a moment, then shrugged, and went back to kissing his husband.

Shino, no longer worried about a possible audience, reached for Kiba's shirt and quickly pulled it up and off. Kiba's hands worked at the buttons of Shino's shirt, then slid the material off of his shoulders. Their hands roamed over their bare skin, touching, and retracing well known territory. When Shino's fingers brushed Kiba's nipples the smaller of the two let out a soft needy whine.

Before Shino could continue further Kiba pushed away from him. About to complain Shino was silenced by Kiba kissing him slow and long. Once Shino was breathless Kiba pulled away, and smiled at him. The Aburame sat motionless as Kiba reached for his pants and slowly stripped himself. Their eyes remained locked the entire time. It wasn't exactly a strip tease, but it was the closest Kiba would probably ever get to doing one. Once he was naked he knelt down and got on his knees. Positioning himself between Shino's legs he started to undo his belt, button, zipper, and finally he started to pull his pants down.

Shino felt his throat run dry as Kiba stripped him. He felt his desire growing with each deliberate action from his lover, and he was barely containing himself by the time Kiba had him exposed. A look of pure molten want was reflected in Kiba's eyes as he licked his lips, then ran his tongue along Shino's shaft. It wasn't often he got to take charge like this, so he was savoring every second of it. Swirling his tongue along the tip of Shino's head he worked it into his mouth.

A hiss left Shino's lips, followed by a groan as Kiba took all of him in. For a second he wondered when Kiba had gotten so good at this, but the thought was lost as fast as it came when Kiba started bobbing his head up and down. He hollowed his cheeks as he moved. What he couldn't get into his mouth he worked with his hand. Shino was rather large, and even deep throating didn't allow Kiba to take all of him in.

Shino's hand moved to Kiba's shoulder then into his hair. He gripped the dark strands harshly causing Kiba grunt, but he didn't stop. Shino didn't make a move to make him go faster or deeper, he just wanted something to anchor him. He was already near the end when Kiba did something unexpected, he growled softly. Shino's eyes crossed and he came hard inside Kiba's devilish mouth.

Kiba smirked and drank up every drop of his husband's release. Sitting back on the balls of his teeth Kiba gave Shino a cocky grin. "Enjoy that?" he asked.

Shino released what sounded like a growl, but Kiba didn't have time to think about it because he soon found himself pulled underneath Shino. "Who taught you to be so good at that?" Shino demanded as he bit down on Kiba's neck.

"Ahn," Kiba moaned and arched up against Shino's hard body. "You did," he managed to answer as Shino continued his attack on his neck. "Mmahn, Shino-ah," Kiba called spreading his legs and bringing their bodies closer.

"You're the one that teased me first," Shino said calmly into his ear before nipping it. Kiba let out a soft whimper, but Shino ignored him. He was not accustomed to being the passive one during sex, and Kiba needed to be reminded of that.

Slowly Shino kissed his away down Kiba's neck, leaving plenty of hickies on the way. Reaching his collar bone he nipped and sucked until Kiba was whimpering loudly and pleading with him to stop. Breaking away from the thoroughly marked spot Shino continued down his chest. He flicked each nipple with his fingers causing Kiba to cry softly and arch into him a bit. Shino, liking that reaction, repeated the action several times. Once Kiba's soft cries turned into something louder Shino replaced one of his fingers with his mouth, and started to pinch at the other one.

"Nnn, not fa-ha-ir!" Kiba complained. His body felt like it was being expertly played, like a violin or piano. Shino was slowly building him up and drawing him tight in a way only he could.

Shino said nothing as he switched sides. Kiba had to admit, this was one side of Shino's meticulous personality he didn't hate. It was just as frustrating, but for an entirely different reason. His entire body trembled as Shino finally started downward again. Reaching his navel his tongue darted out and dipped into the shallow grove. Kiba thrust his hips up, his desire rubbing against Shino's chest. He needed him there, not at his bellybutton!

Still the taller of the two continued his slow decent. Reaching Kiba's hips he kissed each one tenderly. He considered bypassing Kiba's length completely, but decided his puppy had suffered enough. Looking up he locked eyes with Kiba causing the smaller's breath to catch. Deliberately Shino made a show of licking Kiba's length, then sucking it into his mouth. As he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head Kiba's head fell back and elated cries of desire left his part lips. Shino drank the sounds in as he worked Kiba off.

But he knew Kiba wouldn't last long, not after the attention he had just given him. Bringing his fingers up his body, Shino placed them against Kiba's lips. The brunet needed no urging. Quickly he sucked them in and began licking at them. Shino hummed around the member in his mouth causing Kiba's hips to jerk. Using his free hand he pinned him down and retracted his fingers. Kiba tried to raise his hips, and after a while Shino allowed him too. Shino circled one finger around Kiba's entrance, and slipped it inside.

"Ah!" Kiba cried as Shino's long finger instantly struck his prostate.

Without waiting Shino added a second finger and began thrusting them. Kiba's mouth was wide open, sounds of ecstasy spilling forth. Shino could tell he was close. Just as Kiba was nearing the edge Shino released him and withdrew his fingers. A sound of pure anguish left Kiba. Shino just smirked down at him. Grabbing each leg Shino raised each, and placed them over his shoulders. Kiba whimpered as he felt Shino's re-hardened length probe his entrance.

"Do you want me Kiba?" Shino asked, his voice rough with desire.

"Yes," Kiba growled. He hated it when Shino teased him, and yet he loved it all the same.

Shino smiled, "Good boy."

Thrusting forward he entered at just the right angle and struck Kiba's pleasure point. Kiba's body snapped up in an arch, his hands reaching for anything to grab onto as Shino began a steady and deep pace. As Shino moved within him he called out to him, urging him on. Shino didn't disappoint. Gradually his thrust picked up speed.

"Shino, Shino, Shino," Kiba called over and over again. His lover's name was the only thing he could say as his body drew tighter and tighter. Finally he snapped. "Shino!" he cried out as he released, his body shuddering, then going limp.

Shino groaned as Kiba's walls clamped down on him. He wanted to go longer but couldn't. With a whisper of Kiba's name he came deep inside him. Falling forward he kissed Kiba's neck. They remained like that for an unknown period of time. Finally Shino moved to pull out, but Kiba stopped him.

"We can't stain the couch," he managed to say, his voice still rough from earlier. "Mom'll kill us."

Shino nodded, and with strength Kiba was shocked he still had, picked him up and carried him to the bathroom down the hall. Placing Kiba on the counter he withdrew, causing both to hiss. "So, do you think I've learned my lesson?" Shino asked kissing Kiba before moving to the shower.

Kiba managed a smile. "Considering you ran here, yeah I think you passed. Just don't ever hesitate about anything when it comes to us again. I love you, don't forget that."

"Got it," Shino said kissing Kiba again before helping him off the counter. He supported him as they climbed under the warm spray. "We'll have to have another talk with my dad though."

Kiba grimaced at the idea of confronting Shibi again. "I guess we do," he admitted. "But, for just tonight, can we not think about that?"

Shino laughed, "Alright."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Yay Shino passed! But wait, what's going to happen now.**

**Me: You shall see!**

**Voice: I don't trust that tone of voice.**

**Me: Ouch, I'm hurt!**

**Voice: Yeah right. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**New York**_

**Just a heads up, but I think I'm coming down with a cold. Updates could be delayed.**

**Plot Bunny: Camille**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Final Discussion_

A pained, torturous sigh left Kiba's lips as he glared at the text displayed on his phone. With a low curse he began to call the sender back. Of all the things he wanted to do after just waking up, making a long distance phone call was not one of them. Still, Naruto's text did say as soon as he got out of bed. The only consolation he was going to get out of this was that he would be waking them up as well.

Pressing the send button he waited patiently as the phone rang, rang, rang, and rang. _"This had better be important!"_ Gaara snapped as he answered his phone.

"What's going on?" Kiba demanded not bothering to respond to Gaara's bad mood.

"_What do you mean?"_ Gaara asked, confusion seeping passed his bad mood.

"Naruto sent me a text saying to call you both when I woke up," Kiba explained, "So what's going on?"

"_No idea,"_ Gaara said. Kiba heard the sound of sheets rustling meaning Gaara was getting out of bed. _"Wait, I'll get him on the line."_

Kiba waited patiently for Gaara to conference Naruto in, and soon the blonde's voice filled both their ears_, "You're both up."_

Kiba's eyes narrowed, something was wrong. "What's going on Naruto?" he demanded instantly.

"_Well it seems we're going to have to step up our plans,"_ Naruto answered.

"_Explain,"_ Gaara sighed.

They heard Naruto sigh as well,_ "The media cornered Sasuke and I at the airport last night."_ Both Kiba and Gaara released several strings of curses. _"Yeah," _Naruto mumbled. _"Anyways, we were able to evade answering anything, but they did get pictures of our rings. Sasuke's family is demanding the press conference take place in two days."_

"What?!" Kiba snapped. "That's too soon! Shino and I still haven't smoothed everything out on our end! We can't leave today to get ready for a press conference."

"_Could you leave by tomorrow morning?"_ Gaara asked.

"You can't be serious?" Kiba asked.

Gaara allowed his frustration for the situation to enter his voice, _"Well we can't do much about it. Knowing the Uchiha's they'll arrange the press conference if we don't, and I will not let them dictate how I tell the world about my marriage."_

"_I feel the same,"_ Naruto said. _"They've already made some ridiculous demands of me."_

"Like what?" Kiba asked.

"_I'll tell you later, but right now we need a plan of attack,"_ Naruto answered. _"So Gaara, what are we going to do?"_

"_No choice, I want everyone back in LA by tomorrow night. I'll have everything arranged_," Gaara instructed. _"The conference will be held in Oasis' press room, that'll give us home ground advantage, and Kankuro can handle security."_

"_Got it,"_ Naruto said. _"I'll tell Sasuke and make sure we're ready."_

Kiba sighed as he glanced at the sleeping body tucked away in his room. He was out in the hallway. "Yeah, we'll figure something out on our end."

"_Good, see you both tomorrow,"_ Gaara said.

They agreed and said their goodbyes before hanging up. Kiba leaned against the wall, his head banging harshly against it. This was definitely not what he wanted to deal with. Deciding to just bite the bullet Kiba moved back into the room and woke Shino up.

_xXx New York xXx_

Oh, this was going to be uncomfortable, and Kiba had no escape. Upon waking Shino up the two had discussed what they were going to do, and Shino suggested they have a family breakfast. _A family breakfast!_ Meaning Shino's father, Kiba's sister and mother, and them all together, in one place, eating. Kiba didn't know what was a worse recipe for awkward situations: family breakfast of the two families that were now joined due to drinking induced marriage, or private one on one chats about the birds and the bees. Kiba considered his memories of that particular talk with his mom, and decided the family breakfast didn't sound so bad.

"You look ready to flee," Shino whispered over to him.

Kiba shot his husband and seething glare. "If I could I would," he retorted under his breath.

They were presently waiting in a small quiet restaurant, one Shino visited often when in New York. The place was private and didn't make a big deal out of who came through their doors. It was the perfect location for a world class model to eat. Of course it helped you had to be someone important to get a reservation at the restaurant. Small it was, standard family diner it was not. The place was filled with crystals, gold trim, money, money, and more money. It was a famous chef's retirement project, and he lived very well off of it in his old age.

"You're the one that said we needed to get this done quickly," Shino answered.

"But did we have to meet here?" Kiba asked.

"It's the only place the press can't enter," Shino responded.

Kiba grumbled under his breath at that. Like always his spouse had a point, but that didn't mean he had to like it. His thoughts and complaining quickly came to a halt as all three of their dinning guests arrived.

"What are they doing together?" Kiba hissed over to Shino.

"No idea," Shino answered placing a small smile on his face and standing.

Kiba quickly followed suit. "Mom, sis, Shibi-san," he greeted.

"Father, Tsume-san, Hana-san," Shino greeted.

"Morning," the three said in unison taking their seats.

Yep, this was awkward. The five of them placed their drink orders, look through their menus, placed their orders for what they wanted, and then fell into a really uncomfortable silence. Kiba felt like his skin was going to crawl away from sheer nervousness. Last night had been a disaster in convincing Shibi that their marriage was a good thing, and Tsume and Hana weren't the happiest after that stunt either. Sure they had been accommodating by leaving last night so the two of them could make up, but that didn't mean doubts had entered their minds.

"So, I'm guessing this meeting isn't to announce the annulment of the marriage?" Shibi asked, his tone blunt.

Kiba's eyes narrowed, but it was Shino who answered, "No, we are not annulling the marriage. We just wanted you all to know we've worked out our problems and will be heading back to LA tonight."

"Have you now?" Shibi's asked.

"Yes we have," Shino answered.

"So, Kiba, do you accept my son's patient and meticulous side?" Shibi looked across the table to the youngest of the Inuzukas.

Kiba smiled, "I don't ever remember saying I didn't accept that part of him. I've always known Shino's a think every through kind of person. Just because I wish he would be a bit more spontaneous doesn't mean I don't accept that side to him. I love everything about him."

"Your actions prove otherwise," Shibi said calmly.

"That's enough Father," Shino's tone was hard as he spoke, "Please do not assume to understand what Kiba feels for me. As for last night, as far as I'm concerned Kiba's actions were entirely deserved."

Hana and Tsume smiled at Shino's words, catching both off guard. "Well, I think we've heard all we need to," Tsume said.

"Anyone who can understand Kiba's mind and accept his impulsive attitude his more than welcome in our family," Hana said.

"Mom, Sis," Kiba smiled at them.

"But," Tsume's eyes narrowed, "You ever come running home again with tears in your eyes I'm killing Shino, whether it's his fault or not."

"Yes ma'am," Shino said with a quick bow of his head. Kiba just gaped at her.

"Well, Shibi-san?" Tsume turned her attention to the man sitting beside her. "It's now your turn."

Shibi regarded the woman he had come to know rather well thanks to their sons' relationship. He wasn't one to admit to being wrong often, but he was also not one to stand in the way of his child's happiness. Sighing he said, "Fine, but I don't want to see Shino that desperate again."

"Understood," Kiba said, a grin spreading across his face. "So does this mean we're one big family now? No more problems?"

Shibi, Tsume, and Hana exchanged a brief glance before nodding. Shino and Kiba smiled. Just as they drew to a conclusion their food arrived and they began to eat, the atmosphere much lighter.

_xXx New York xXx_

Kiba sighed as he packed his bags. Shino was arranging their flight, and he had already called Gaara and Naruto informing them that they would be leaving as soon as they got a flight. As Kiba packed he considered how he felt about everything that was going on, and waiting for them when they got home. Seeing Akamaru again was the only positive thing Kiba could think of. Everything else revolved around dealing with the media, and that was never fun.

He could only imagine what they would ask, how they would try and humiliate them, and of course what they would focus on. They would obviously stress the homosexual aspect of their relationships. And if that wasn't uncomfortable enough they would bring up families and future plans. Kiba had seen enough situations in the entertainment world similar to this to have a general idea of what was going to happen. Still, despite the mental planning he doubted there was much he could do to prepare him for the actual thing. If it was one thing the media was good at, it was prying into people's lives and digging out the things never meant to be seen. Kiba could only imagine what they would bring up.

"Keep thinking about it and you'll drive yourself crazy before we even get on the plane," Shino said. Kiba turned to see the taller man leaning against the door frame, a strange look on his face.

"Yeah, well, it's better than thinking about nothing," Kiba responded turning back to packing. "When's our flight?"

"In three hours," Shino answered moving to Kiba's side. "We'll get through this," he promised kissing Kiba's neck. "No matter what they say or ask I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Kiba said leaning into Shino's frame. "I'm just nervous about what's going to happen is all."

"They'll ask their question, we'll be in the news for a while, then everything will blow over, and we'll go back to our normal lives," Shino explained with an even tone.

"I hope so," Kiba whispered.

"It will," Shino said with absolution in his voice.

Kiba smiled. Leave it to Shino to find the absolute in a situation. He might be a cautious person, but he was the type that never let anything go, and Kiba loved that more than anything. He knew Shino wouldn't let him go, not for anything.

"Help me pack," Kiba instructed breaking out of Shino's arms and hiding his embarrassment at his own thoughts.

Shino's lips curved up in a half smile. He knew what Kiba had been thinking, and he wasn't going to press him about it either. Moving to the other side of Kiba he began to help him with what very little packing they had left.

_xXx New York xXx_

Kiba and Shino arrived at the same private air strip they landed at 24 hours ago. "Shino," Kiba looked over to his husband, a question reflected in his eyes.

"I couldn't get a flight any sooner than tomorrow morning," Shino said getting their bags from the trunk, "So I called Temari and asked her to send the jet."

"You asked Temari for a favor?" Kiba asked, fear seeping into his voice.

Shino regarded Kiba for a moment before paling. "Oh god," Shino swayed for a second. Reaching out he grabbed the hood of the car to steady himself.

"Shino, are you okay?" Kiba asked rushing around the car to him.

"Kiba, did I just sign a deal with the devil?" Shino's voice shook as he asked the question.

Kiba smiled and kissed Shino softly. "Yeah you did," he answered. "But don't worry, she'll just probably control your career for the rest of your life."

Shino looked over to Kiba, fear in his eyes. "You're kidding?"

"Nope, now let's get on. We need to get back to LA," Kiba instructed as he grabbed several bags. Shino hesitated a moment before following with the rest of the bags.

_xXx New York xXx_

Back in LA on the top floor of the Oasis building Temari was smiling happily to herself. Thanks to these latest events she now had two of the world's top three models in her pocket. Now she just had to figure out how to get Sasuke.

_**To Be Continued in Los Angeles!**_

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see you all back in Los Angeles! The first couple of chapters of LA will take place simultaneously as chapter 4 and 5 of this story, so keep that in mind.**

**Please review!**


End file.
